


What You Own

by Kali Cephirot (KaliCephirot)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Mentors, Missing Scene, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This? Is a leader duty Dick doesn't mind doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Own

They're greeted by Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aquaman, Red Arrow and Garth, like they had requested. The older leaguers and Garth seem confused, while Red Arrow just seems angry, arms crossed as he looks at him.

“What's the big deal, then, Nightwing? I'm paying a babysitter at five dollars an hour, so this better be good.”

“Well, we kinda got you guys a surprise. Maybe two,” he says. They need a few smiles. A few laughs. And this? This feels good.

Almost as good as it feels to having Kaldur using his uniform again. Kaldur steps to the side, expression calm and neutral.

Garth curses and his eyes shine blue, Red and Green Arrow get their bows, Aquaman both looks incredibly sad and incredibly angry

“Kaldur'ahm, how you've managed to trick them I do not know, but I swear, this stops _now!_ ”

But before anything else happens – and barely, just in time – there's another voice.

“Hey! I'm not angry with Kaldur and he, you know, killed me, so you really don't have the right to be angry either.”

Oliver, Dinah and King Orin stop in shock. Red Arrow almost drops his bow. Artemis, still wearing the Tigress outfit, with her arm around Wally's waist, steps aside from him and walks up to Kaldur's side, touches his arm for a moment and then offers the Leagers a grin.

“Surprise?”

“I'm afraid it's a long story,” Kaldur says, sounding a bit tired, a bit weary: mostly relieved, Dick thinks. “One that spans over a year.”

Artemis nods. “But we can totally give you the details as soon as we--”

Then she gets interrupted. Green Arrow _does_ drop his bow, moving forward and hugging Artemis (tightly, if the sound of surprise Artemis makes is any indication). His domino mask isn't enough to hide his tears.

“You're alive. I'm so glad, Artemis,” he sounds chocked. “So glad that you are.”

There's something then in Artemis' face, some kind of pain that he doesn't understand completely. But she closes her eyes and hugs Oliver back, just as tightly. Dick is pretty sure he hears a muttered 'I'm sorry, Ollie' coming from her as he does that, and he looks away, giving them some privacy.

Kaldur, meanwhile has knelt in front of his king.

“I do not expect your forgiveness, my lord, nor understanding. I realize that I went behind your back and that, even if my intentions were for the best, that is treason against you. Once we defeat the Reach, I am more than willing to receive any punishment you conceive appropiate.”

“Rise, Kaldur'ahm,” Aquaman puts his hands on Kaldur's shoulders. There's some ease in his voice that Dick hasn't heard since Tula died: its something that was really missed, he thinks, now that he hears it back there. “And let us not speak of punishments that are unnecessary. Let us rejoice that Artemis is alive and you, my friend, are one of us again.”

He hasn't seen Kaldur smile like that a lot, but Kaldur's shoulders relax a bit more, dropping some of that heavy weariness.

Which is why they probably don't catch sight of Roy until he's punching Kaldur hard enough that he falls to the floor. Kaldur rubs his jaw and looks at his furious best friend, who is glaring.

“... I'm glad to see you too, Roy.”

Roy ignores Kaldur and looks at him, glaring hard enough that Dick raises his hands, just in case he decides to punch him too. Roy, however, contents himself just with glaring.

“Next time either of you talk to me about the importance of being honest, I'm using my arrows. And you, stay away from my kid. She gets enough bad examples from your _sister,_ ” he points a finger at Artemis before he throws his hands to the air. “I'm out of here.”

“Glad to see you too, _brother in law!_ ” Artemis calls. Roy flips his finger at her before he zetas out back towards Star City.

Garth steps up towards Kaldur.

“Well, you were due at least one punch, my friend,” He smiles, offering Kaldur his hand to help him up. “Maybe even two.”

“Should I offer you the other cheek then, Garth?” Kaldur asks.

Garth shakes his head. The smile looks good on him. “Perhaps later.”

The reunions, however, are cut short when Dinah clears her throat. “Not that I'm not glad we got you back, but, do you think that maybe we could get a summary of this whole thing  _now_ , before the rest of the League comes and wonder why Kaldur's up here?”

Most of the eyes turn towards him, which Dick tells himself, will only last for a little more. Besides, considering the outcome, this is one leader-duty he won't mind doing.

So he smiles at Kaldur and Artemis for a moment before he nod.

“Gladly”.


End file.
